Generally, an active array matrix substrate of a display panel includes a first metal layer and a second metal layer. The first metal layer includes a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of gate electrodes, and the second metal layer includes a plurality of source electrodes and a plurality of drain electrodes. Proper alignment of the first metal layer and the second metal layer is important for ensuring good display quality of the display panel.